Queen of Camelot
by AudiRox
Summary: This story is loosely based on spoilers for series 4, episode 9. If you do not read spoilers and wish to stay spoiler-free, please do not read any further. If you do read spoilers, you will have an idea of what this is about.
1. Chapter 1

**Author****'****s ****Note:** This is a story based on spoilers for series 4, episode 9. It is mainly a speculation and/or desired storyline inspired by a few spoilers for an upcoming episode of Merlin. If you do not read spoilers and prefer to stay spoiler-free, please do not continue reading any further. Thank you. For the readers continuing beyond this note, this is an elaboration and is loosely based on spoilers. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin. I do not own its characters.

**Queen ****of ****Camelot** – by AudiRox

Matters outside of the kingdom have kept Arthur away from his beloved city, but most importantly, they have kept him away from the love of his live. He had promised Guinevere to be back within a fortnight, but it was a promise he had already broken a day before. On horseback, as he rides towards Camelot, he wonders how his future queen will greet him. But the slower, more stressing groans of his servant on horseback behind him, make the king roll his eyes and look back.

"What is it now, Merlin?" he asks.

The sight of Merlin is more comical than that of Arthur. Hunched over on his horse, Merlin complains. "Is that annoyance I hear in your tone, Arthur? I'm sorry, but has an arrow ever pierced your arse? No. That's right… you haven't a clue what it's like to ride a horse with a sorely wounded arse!"

Arthur tries to contain his amusement. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I promised Guinevere that I wouldn't be gone long."

"Oh well, then," says a sarcastic Merlin.

"I do not want to be more late than I already am."

"Late for what?" asks a very uneasy Merlin.

"I'm going to ask her," continues Arthur with a smile, "I'm going to ask Guinevere to be my queen."

Merlin can't help but smile through his pain.

"And you should be punished for making me break a promise to your future queen!" says Arthur jokingly as he continues ahead.

"What?" shouts an injured Merlin as he tries to straighten his frame. "Ow!"

The two men ride faster towards the kingdom.

Later that morning, Gwen is seen with a vase of flowers walking towards the king's chambers. Nodding at the guard outside his door, she enters the chambers without knocking. She places the vase on the table and moves the curtains wider for sunlight to brighten the king's chambers. And then she moves back to the table and arranges the flowers. It is clear that thoughts of Arthur make her smile as she moves a stem here and there.

Outside the chambers, Agravaine arrives by the door.

"I would like a word with the king," says the man.

"I'm sorry, my lord, no one is to enter the chambers. The king is occupied."

"I just saw a servant enter the chambers just moments ago," says an aggravated man.

"Yes, my lord." says the stoic guard, leaving no room for Agravaine to inquire of the king's activities any further.

Back inside, Guinevere continues to sort the flowers in the vase. Unbeknown to her, the king quietly inches closer to his love. He gently places his hands on Guinevere's face, covering her eyes.

Gwen knowingly smiles as she places her own hands on top of his. "Arthur," she says as she turns around, "you've returned."

Arthur smiles as he pulls Gwen closer, "I'm sorry I was gone for long."

"No matter," says an understanding Gwen, "I know I can't always have what I want."

The king can't help but appreciate Gwen's patience. But he decides to not make her wait any longer. He lets her go and takes a step back making her wonder what he is up to.

"Arthur?" she asks. "What are you doing?"

Arthur gets down on one knee.

Surprised, she asks again, "Arthur?"

"Guinevere," he says as the violins slowly start to play, "we've waited so long for this. We shouldn't have to wait any longer."

Guinevere's eyes tear up as she realizes what is happening.

"Make me the happiest man in all of the kingdoms and say you will be my wife, my queen?"

A humble smile appears on Guinevere's face. A smile that could only mean one thing.

Later that day, Agravaine hurriedly rides through the woods.

"What!" shouts Morgana. "The servant is to be queen!"

"The kingdom celebrates as we speak," says Agravaine. "The king has chosen his queen."

"I would rather choke myself with my own two hands than see Gwen sit on my throne," says a bitter Morgana.

"What can we do?" asks Agravaine.

Morgana smirks and turns to her accomplice, "You know as well as I do that Arthur rules with his heart."

"His downfall," smiles Agravaine. "But I've tried to talk him out of choosing her as his queen."

Morgana smiles up at the tall man, "Well, we won't play so nice this time."

Agravaine isn't sure what Morgana is up to, but her confidence in whatever plan she had just thought up makes him smile. _"__Whatever __it __is, __it __must __be __good,__"_ he thinks to himself.

To be continued… (continue on to Chapter two)

- -  
>Let me know if you're interested in reading more. Your feedback is greatly appreciated, as always.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen ****of ****Camelot** _(continued)_ – by AudiRox

A new day has come with news of King Arthur choosing his bride. Villages closest to the kingdom have now been alerted to the fact that they will have a new queen… and soon. Camelot hasn't been blessed with a queen (a proper one) for a very long time and so a new era falls upon the kingdom and its people. News of Guinevere and the special circumstances surrounding this betrothal excite the people.

Back in the castle, everyone including Merlin hurries around so that everything is order for Arthur and Guinevere's first stroll outside in the courtyard as a betrothed couple.

"Everything will be fine," smiles Merlin as he looks at Gwen.

Gwen sighs, "This is a lot to process. And I'm a little nervous, Merlin."

"Of course, I understand," Merlin says as he looks at his dear friend, "but you have nothing to be nervous about. The people already love you."

Gwen is grateful that Merlin fills the comforting role that on any other such story would be the responsibility of a parent or a dearest female friend. Morgana could have filled that role. Alas, having her good friend back is only a dream.

"And…" Merlin continues, but stops.

"And what, Merlin?"

"Arthur couldn't have chosen anyone better," Merlin says with a kind smile. Then jokingly continues, "In fact, you're too good for him, I hope you know that."

Gwen sweetly smiles but is interrupted by someone entering the chambers.

"Ready?" asks the king.

Gwen turns around to find Arthur all dressed and ready to walk down to the courtyard with her.

Moments later, Gwen, with her arm hooked around Arthur's, walks down the stairs with her king. She notices the knights and other citizens on either side waving at them. Overwhelmed, she looks up at Arthur. "This is all so much."

Arthur smiles but explains with just a hint of pride, "When a queen is chosen, it is customary to have weeklong celebrations until they're wed. And it is definitely customary to show her off to her people."

Gwen smiles and looks over at the people.

"It is tradition, Guinevere."

"Is that so?" asks a cheeky Gwen. "Is it also tradition for a king to marry the daughter of a blacksmith?"

Arthur smiles to himself, "Well, some traditions change over time, I suppose."

The king and his future queen chuckle a bit as they walk toward the crowd of well wishers.

Merlin and Gaius watch them through a window in the castle.

"Finally," says Merlin as he turns to Gaius.

"Indeed," agrees Gaius, "it is time Camelot had a queen."

Elsewhere, near a lake, Morgana stands along the bank with Agravaine.

"Are you sure this will work?" asks the older man looking out into the lake.

"Of course," says a smug Morgana. "I seem to remember Gwen being very fond of Lancelot."

"She did cry a great deal by his funeral pyre," recalls Agravaine.

Morgana continues as she looks at the lake, "Oh, don't get me wrong, Agravaine, Gwen is very loyal to Arthur and would never do anything to harm him. Dare I say, she even truly loves the man. But I'm sure we can change that," with a smirk she turns to the man dressed in black. She unties the pouch around her waist and hands it to him. "I will take care of Lancelot, you go do your part."

Agravaine takes the pouch in his hand and looks at it. "But will this be necessary if Arthur is killed?"

"Oh, Arthur won't die just yet. I want him to feel unbearable hurt in his heart," says a serious Morgana. "Everything else will follow accordingly."

Agravaine nods, "Very well." He looks inside the pouch, "Simple, isn't it?"

Morgana sighs, "I've known Gwen a very long time since we were both young girls. Believe me; she would never go for anything extravagant."

Agravaine wonders about Morgana's childhood with Gwen and Arthur, but dismisses it quickly and takes his leave.

Later that evening, a feast is held in honor of Arthur and his chosen queen. Joyous music can be heard as the knights, members of the court and others gather around delicious food and wine. At the very head of the main table, sits Arthur and Guinevere.

Merlin stands behind, between Arthur and Gwen as Geoffrey of Monmouth arrives to greet the king and his future queen. To Gwen's surprise, Geoffrey holds out his hand. For a moment Gwen hesitates, but an assuring smiles from Arthur gives her the confidence to hold out her own hand. Geoffrey gently takes it in his and greets her.

"My lady," he says as Merlin and Arthur keenly observe.

"Geoffrey of Monmouth," says Arthur.

"Of course," says Gwen.

As stubborn and old as his ways are, Geoffrey can't deny the public opinion of the newly chosen queen and so he continues, "The people have spoken, and you are favored among the citizens of Camelot." He looks at Arthur, "I'm looking forward to overseeing the wedding ceremony."

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

Gwen nods in agreement.

Geoffrey moves away.

"See? Everyone loves you," says Arthur as he leans in.

"Well, not _everyone_," says Gwen as she looks subtly over at Agravaine, who is drinking some wine at the end of the long table.

Arthur gently touches Gwen's hand. "He will come around, you'll see."

Outside in the hallway, Leon walks around the corner to join the festivities, but the sudden appearance of a man dressed in black makes him freeze.

"Sir Leon," says the man in the shadows.

Leon cannot believe his eyes.

Moments later, Leon enters the grand hall. The man following him a few feet behind makes people turn their heads. Music comes to a gradual end as they pass one person after another. Soft gasps are heard.

Arthur, Merlin, Gaius and Gwen look ahead wondering what is going on.

"My lord," says Leon as he bows. "Apologies for the interruption, but…"

Arthur cannot believe his eyes, and so he stands up and cuts off Leon, "Lancelot?"

Gwen also gets on her feet as Merlin steps closer.

"Lancelot," says Gwen under her breath.

Lancelot steps forward, "Sire," he nods.

Agravaine silently watches from the corner as Lancelot looks around.

"Apologies for interrupting the festivities, my lord."

Moments later, Lancelot is seen pacing in a lonely room in the castle. The door opens and in comes the king of Camelot, followed closely by his servant.

"Sire," says Lancelot as he stops pacing.

"Sir Lancelot," says Arthur, still unable to believe his eyes.

"I didn't mean for the festivities to be halted in such a way."

"No matter," says the king as he looks subtly at his servant.

Silence.

"We thought you were…" starts Arthur.

"Dead?" smiles Lancelot.

"Yes," answers Arthur.

"So did I, but this morning, I woke up in the middle of the woods just outside the northern border. I was unable to comprehend what had happened, but remembered my way back to Camelot."

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up in the woods?" asks Arthur as Merlin keenly observes.

Lancelot sighs and looks down, "Walking into…" he pauses, "darkness."

An expression of gratitude and guilt takes over Arthur's face. "You are a hero in my kingdom. I hope you know that. But your sudden reappearance…"

Lancelot cuts in, "I understand, my lord. I would be cautious as well."

Merlin is still not sure what to think, and so he stays quiet.

Silence.

"But I'm glad to be home," says Lancelot looking up at the king and his servant.

Arthur subtly smiles, "I'm glad that you're safe. We will talk more… tomorrow, after the jousting tourney."

"A tourney?" asks Lancelot.

"In honor of Guinevere, the soon to be Queen of Camelot," says Arthur proudly.

Merlin continues to keenly watch him.

"Come," Arthur pats Lancelot on the shoulder, "there's more reason to celebrate tonight."

Later that evening, Agravaine walks up to Lancelot as he enjoys welcomes from all the other knights.

"So good to see you again, friend," says Elyan as he pats him on the back. He sees that Lancelot's goblet is almost empty. "Let me fetch you more wine."

"Thank you," nods Lancelot.

Elyan moves away.

"Such a relief to see you alive," says Agravaine softly as he positions himself in front of Lancelot.

"Sir Agravaine," says the newly resurrected knight as he looks around to make sure they're not watched.

"You look well," says the older knight as he looks up and down the younger knight, "for someone who was recently declared _dead_." Agravaine notices a necklace around Lancelot's neck with a peculiar pendant hanging sternly near his chest. "You know of the plan?" he softly asks.

Lancelot's facial expression changes as he looks around and softly responds, "I have been informed of the plans as you have."

"You will take my place in the tourney tomorrow," informs Agravaine.

"Yes, and I am to play nice."

"Yes," nods the king's uncle as he and his new friend look over at the king and future-queen.

To be continued… (continue on to chapter three).

- -  
>I'm overwhelmed by your support. Thank you.<p>

I have decided to publish this episodic/speculative story in 3-4 segments so that you do not have to wait long for updates. Keep in mind, this is inspired by spoilers and incorporates a few sourced spoilers. But the actual episode may not turn out quite the same. I'm not particularly fond of the "triangle" – but if we absolutely have to go down this path, this is what I'd like to see.

Please do let me know what you think. Your feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author****'****s ****Note: **I'm sure many of you have read more spoilers regarding episode 9. I'm actually confused as to which scenes are in which episodes, so I'm just going to write my own little version of what's to come. Hope you still manage to enjoy my episode.

**Queen ****of ****Camelot** _(continued)_ – by AudiRox

The next morning, everyone's busy in the tournament grounds. Merlin is seen outside Arthur's tent sorting the armor as Lancelot walks up to him.

"Hello there, my friend," says Lancelot casually as he looks down at some of the armor.

"Lancelot," says Merlin surprised.

"We haven't had a chance to catch up."

"No," Merlin shakes his head, "you seemed busy last night."

"Yes, well," says Lancelot as he looks around the grounds. "Seems I am to take Lord Agravaine's place."

Merlin looks up at the stands as Agravaine takes a seat near Gwen. "Is he not feeling well?"

"No, it seems it's in honor of my return from the dead," jokes Lancelot.

Merlin smiles but sees that things aren't the same between him and Lancelot. Something is off.

Moments later, with a few shiny pieces of armor, Merlin walks into Arthur's tent to find his master and the court physician inside.

"Ah, Merlin," says Arthur, "where have you been?"

"Sorry," says the young man and helps Arthur with his remaining armor.

Arthur smiles at his servant and surprises him by saying, "Thank you, Merlin."

As he walks out of the tent, both Gaius and Merlin follow and stand by the opening.

"He looks very happy," says Gaius.

"As he should be," says Merlin, "he's soon to marry the love of his life."

"And one of Camelot's finest knights have returned," Gaius adds.

Merlin isn't as sure about it, "Well, yes."

Gaius notices Merlin's tone and turns to him, "What is it, Merlin?"

Merlin sighs, "I don't know."

"Do you have reason to doubt him?" asks the old physician.

"How is it that he defied death, Gaius?" Merlin softly continues, "I mean, he walked into that veil. Even if he didn't die, how does he not remember anything since then? He doesn't look aged or weathered one bit. How is it possible?"

Gaius nods, "Yes, it is strange, but stranger things have happened."

"I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into things," the young warlock continues, "as much as I want to believe he is who he says he is, there's something very different about him."

The older and wiser of the two replies, "Well, if you have any reason to doubt that he's the Lancelot we know, I suggest you keep a keen eye on him, Merlin." Gaius looks out into the stands and continues. "Especially if he is to joust against the king."

With these words, Gaius exits the tent, leaving Merlin to his thoughts.

The jousting has started. Elyan has proven victorious against another knight and so he takes a bow in front of Guinevere and Agravaine.

Gwen smiles at her brother as she claps.

"Your brother is a very skilled knight," says Agravaine.

Gwen is surprised by Agravaine's sudden compliment. "Yes, indeed."

"Camelot is very lucky to have such loyal..." he pauses to find the proper word, "_servant_." It is clear that Agravaine has other motives for sitting by the future queen.

Gwen simply smiles and carries on.

Merlin watches from the sidelines as Arthur rides his horse to the middle of grounds and stops in front of Gwen. Behind him, an eager Lancelot sits on his horse as well. Arthur smiles up at Guinevere before he places his helmet firmly on his head. The two men take their places. The sound of a horn can be heard and then cue the two men on horseback riding towards each other with lances.

Merlin watches keenly as they inch closer to each other. "What is it about you, Lancelot?" he whispers to himself.

The crowd goes wild as the king of Camelot and his knight meet halfway with their lances. Arthur jabs Lancelot with his lance hard enough for the lance to break and for the knight to lose his balance on the horse.

Merlin sighs with relief. No one can deny Arthur's skill in jousting. The other knights, including Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival applaud.

Arthur's triumph brings Gwen to her feet as she claps her hands. Agravaine forces himself to his feet as well.

The king dismounts his horse and walks over to Lancelot, who is being helped off his horse.

"Are you alright?" asks Arthur as he inches closer.

Lancelot smiles, "Only a little bruise, sire." He looks around at the crowd of people still cheering and then looks back at his sovereign. "You are victorious, my lord." He kneels in front of Arthur and bows his head for everyone to see.

"Thank you," says Arthur genuinely.

Lancelot gets back on his feet, "I'm a little rusty but will be good as new once I get a few days of practice."

"Of course," nods Arthur.

"I will then be fit to serve this great kingdom," says Lancelot faking sincerity.

Arthur is grateful and so he smiles.

The crowd keeps cheering. "Your people and your lady await you, sire," says Lancelot as he gestures.

Arthur looks over and his eyes lock with Guinevere's. He walks over to the middle of the grounds to take his well deserved praise.

Gwen can't help but be proud of her Arthur. All seems well, except for the scheming Agravaine and his new accomplice.

Later that afternoon, Arthur is seen walking along the corridors. Agravaine, having anticipated the king's walk, hurriedly walks after him. "Sire," he lifts his voice.

"Uncle," says Arthur as he turns to greet him.

"A word, my lord?" asks the older man as he inches closer to him.

"Yes?"

"A fine show of sportsmanship this morning, sire."

Arthur nods in gratitude, "Thank you, uncle."

Silence as Agravaine organizes his thoughts.

"Was there anything else?" asks the king.

"Well, I did want to speak with you regarding one matter. A matter that has been troubling me since your engagement to…" Agravaine finds it difficult to call her his future queen.

"What is it?" asks a curious Arthur.

"I fear I may have spoken out of terms in the past with regard to Guinevere and I hope to make amends."

Arthur looks directly at his uncle, "I see."

"You have made a fine decision, sire. And though it may not mean much, I fully support you and our future queen."

Arthur is pleasantly surprised, "Thank you, uncle. It does mean a lot."

Agravaine smiles.

Another silent moment.

"If I may sire, have you already acquired a gift for your bride?"

"Oh," says Arthur confused.

"It is customary for the king to get his future queen a piece of jewelry that is not just the ring."

"Yes, of course. I knew that, but with all the festivities and the commotion with Lancelot's return, I completely…" says Arthur a little frazzled.

"No worries, sire!" the old man cuts in. "I know a fine jeweler that will be more than happy oblige."

Arthur is grateful and so he opens his mouth to thank him, but Agravaine cuts in again.

"Please, it is my honor."

Arthur smiles and nods at Agravaine and takes his leave.

The older man watches Arthur as he walks further away from him and whispers, "I feel sorry for you for what's about to happen, dear boy. I really do."

Meanwhile, Merlin finds Lancelot in the local tavern with Gwaine and Elyan. The knights managed to sneak out and to enjoy a drink or two before they returned to their duties.

"Ah, Merlin!" shouts Gwaine, happy to see his friend. "Come join us."

"There you are," says Merlin as he sits by Elyan, directly in front of Lancelot. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Who? Me?" asks Lancelot.

"How about a drink?" asks Gwaine.

Before Merlin can answer, both Gwaine and Elyan get up on their feet and move away to the front of the tavern.

Merlin watches Lancelot take a sip of his cider. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"Everyone's celebrating, Merlin."

Merlin sighs and looks curiously at Lancelot.

"What is it?" asks the knight.

"Do you remember anything before you… you know, walked into…"

"Death?" smirks Lancelot.

Merlin isn't comfortable with his humor.

Lancelot thinks, "I think so. I remember things," he says vaguely.

"Anything…" Merlin asks nervously, "in particular about…"

"About?"

"About me?" asks Merlin.

Lancelot is confused, "About you?"

"You know," Merlin swallows and tilts his head, "about…"

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I haven't a clue what you're talking about. What is it?" Lancelot curiously looks at the servant.

"No," says a surprised Merlin, "nothing."

Gwaine and Elyan decide to return with more cider.

"I should go," the young man gets to his feet.

"But we just got more cider," says Gwaine.

"Come on, Merlin. Stay!" says Elyan.

"No, no… I… I forgot," says a nervous Merlin, "I forgot to do something for Arthur." He nods at the knights and rushes out the tavern, leaving Lancelot more curious.

Once outside, Merlin pauses and looks back at the little structure with a concerned expression.

Back in the castle, Arthur is in the throne room with Agravaine. A well dressed old jeweler stands before them with a tray of fine jewelry.

"How about a beautiful necklace, my king?" asks the old man.

Arthur looks over the extravagant necklaces. "All very beautiful," he nods. "But no," he shakes his head, "I don't think they're suitable."

The jeweler looks at both the king and his adviser, Agravaine. "Perhaps, something more subtle?"

"A bracelet, perhaps?" suggests Agravaine to Arthur.

Though not quite sure what he is looking for, Arthur nods. "Yes, let's see your bracelets."

"Oh, of course!" says the enthusiastic old man. He walks over to the stand and takes a tray cover with a velvet cloth. "I have only recently acquired these beauties." He takes the tray closer to the king and uncovers it. "My choices are very limited, but three beautiful bracelets, indeed."

Arthur's eyes suddenly go to the very simple yet elegant silver piece. "That one," he immediately points.

"But sire, is it not simple?" Agravaine fakes concern and walks down the steps, "What about this beautiful emerald one?"

"No, no… I know she will love that," smiles Arthur.

"But," protests Agravaine.

"No, uncle," insists Arthur. "I assure you, that bracelet will be loved."

Agravaine concedes as the jeweler smiles.

Later that evening, a knock on the door of his chambers makes Arthur turn around.

"Come," he raises his voice and smiles, already knowing who it might be.

Guinevere peaks in before she fully enters, "Arthur? You've ask for me?" she closes the door behind her.

"Yes, I have," says Arthur as he steps away from his table. "I hear you have refused to leave that house of yours."

Gwen looks down at her hands and smiles, "Not until it is official."

"It _is_ official!" says an amused Arthur. "We are to be married."

Gwen smiles up at him, "You know what I am talking about, Arthur. I think it is appropriate for me to move in _after_ we're married."

"Fine," concedes Arthur and turns his torso to fetch something from the table, "until then, I will double the guards at your door."

"Arthur," Gwen starts to protest.

"Not up for discussion," says the king.

"Alright," Gwen gives in.

"This," Arthur says as he holds a velvet pouch, "is the other reason I wanted to see you." He steps closer and hands it to Gwen.

Curiously she smiles, "What is it?"

"Open it," says Arthur impatiently.

Gwen pulls open the mouth of the pouch as she looks mischievously at Arthur. As she looks in, she very slightly gasps, "Oh Arthur," she says as she pulls out the elegant bracelet. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it," says a proud Arthur. "Here," he asks for it, "let me."

Gwen smiles up at her king as he gently slides the bracelet over her hand. "I love it."

Arthur is quite happy with his decision and so he pulls Gwen into a kiss as their theme plays softly.

As the king lets go of his future queen, he takes a deep breath, inhaling her flowery fragrance.

Gwen looks down at the beautiful piece, "It is very beautiful. Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur lets go of her and leans against the table. "In fact, Agravaine helped pick it out."

"Oh," Gwen is surprised, "I… I don't know how to react to that."

"I think," says Arthur as he ponders, "it's his way of saying he approves of us. Not that we need his approval, but..."

"I see," says Gwen as she touches the bracelet even more."

"It is a nice gesture, don't you think?"

Gwen isn't quite sure why, but the piece of jewelry has got her mesmerized, she almost doesn't hear her king.

"Gwen?" asks Arthur.

The woman looks up, "What?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she shakes herself, "yes, of course. Everything is wonderful. I was just admiring my new bracelet."

Arthur is very proud of his selection, "I knew you would love it."

Gwen smiles.

Silence as they both look at each other for a few seconds.

Gwen sighs, "I should go."f

Arthur nods and watches as his future queen exits his chambers.

As Gwen makes her way down the stairs and into the dark corridors, her name is called out by a familiar voice.

"Gwen."

The woman turns around to see who it is. "Lancelot?" she says under her breath.

The knight steps forward as he smiles. "It is so good to see you."

"And you," says the woman with a genuine smiles.

"We haven't had a chance to talk since I returned," says the knight as he inches closer and stops just a couple of feet away from Gwen.

"No we have not," agrees Gwen a bit nervously.

"How are you? Are you well?"

"I'm well. And very glad to see you again, Lancelot," she pauses, "to see you alive."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Behind them, in the shadows, Agravaine watches keenly without a sound. A moment later, he turns to leave.

Back in Arthur's chambers, the king tends to royal papers when he hears a loud knock on his chamber doors.

Arthur curiously turns, "Come!" he says loudly.

"Sire!" enters Agravaine in urgency.

"What is it, uncle?" asks a concerned Arthur.

Agravaine suddently starts to pace and rub his hands together. "I don't know how to say this, sire. What I just witnessed…"

"Speak!" commands the king.

Agravaine stops pacing. "It is Guinevere…"

Arthur cuts in assuming the worst, "What! Has any harm…"

Agravaine cuts in, "and Lancelot. I...I" he stammers, "I saw the two of them."

Arthur isn't quite sure what to make of it and so he storms out of the chambers, followed closely by his uncle.

Back in the darkly lit corridor, Gwen looks down, "I have felt so much guilt the past few months, thinking that it was I that sent you to your death."

"What do you mean?" Lancelot inches a bit closer.

"I asked you to bring Arthur back to me, and you said you would guard him with your life. You kept your word," says an emotional Gwen. "And when you died, I just couldn't…"

"Shh," says the knight as he gently places his hand on his arm. "I'm here now."

Something about his touch makes Gwen dizzy yet aware of his intentions. Feeling a surge of emotion, she briefly looks down at her bracelet.

Lancelot gently touches her chin and raises it so that she would look at him. "I'm here now," he says again softly.

With great emotion, Gwen looks up and subtly smiles at the knight.

"I'm here…" he says again as he leans in to give her a kiss.

Gwen places her hand on his shoulder and reaches up to meet his kiss, but they are interrupted by a very loud and violent Arthur. "NO!" he shouts as he pulls out his sword. Not acting fast enough, Lancelot is cornered and pushed against a column with Arthur's sword against his throat.

A few guards and Agravaine enter as well.

Gwen finds herself confused and wondering what on earth is going on.

"What is going on!" shouts Arthur. "I should slit your throat right now!"

"Then do it," says Lancelot with a smirk - of which Gwen catches a glimpse.

"No!" shouts the woman not knowing exactly what she is saying or doing.

"Sire, do not act in haste!" says Agravaine.

But Arthur isn't letting go of Lancelot, and so Agravaine commands the guards, "Retrain Lancelot."

Arthur forces himself off of the knight so that the guards can tie him up. Breathing heavily, Arthur looks at the knight and back at Gwen. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I…" says Gwen, "I don't quite know."

Arthur looks back at Lancelot, "I should kill you," he says but holds himself back with much restraint. He looks back at Gwen and walks directly to her, "What just happened here?"

"Arthur, please" pleads the woman. "I… I don't know."

Agravaine cuts in, "Sire, allow me to arrest him and interrogate. We should think calmly."

Arthur nods as he looks away.

The guards step aside as Agravaine pulls out a dagger and grabs hold of Lancelot's arm. "Come!" he shouts at the man.

Gwen hangs her head in shame of what had just happened.

Silence.

In the hallway, Agravaine forces Lancelot to walk in haste but not towards the cells. Instead, he pulls him into a corner and cuts the rope that binds his hands together and hands the dagger to Lancelot.

"Attack me," he commands.

"What?" asks Lancelot.

"Attack me!" Agravaine forces Lancelot hand (with dagger) to pierce his arm.

Lancelot is impressed at Agravaine's resolve.

"Now get away from here!" he commands the knight through his pain. "Go and tell _her_ our plan is taking effect as we speak."

Lancelot nods and runs away.

Back in the castle, Gwen takes a step towards her king. "Arthur?"

Unable to process all that had just happened, Arthur looks blankly at Gwen. He then briefly looks over at the guards. "Guards," he says loudly, "arrest this woman."

The guards take hold of a struggling Gwen.

"Arthur! Please!" shouts the woman as she struggles to stay closer to him.

Just then, having heard of the raucous, Merlin runs into the room. "What is going on here!" he shouts and runs towards Gwen.

"Merlin, stay out of this!" commands Arthur.

"No! What's going on?" commands Merlin.

"Arthur," shouts Gwen, "please don't do this!" In her struggle, Gwen's bracelet slides off her wrist and falls on the floor. Though not as heavy, it hits the ground with much force.

Merlin rushes over to his master, "What has just happened here?" he asks.

With a heavy heart, the king looks directly at Merlin, but his servant can see that his master's gaze is blank. Arthur subtly shakes his head and leaves the space.

Merlin watches as his king leaves the room with a broken heart. When the king is out of sight, he looks around and finds a shiny object on the floor. He finds its power peculiar and so he walks over and grabs it. He takes a closer look and finds himself reacting intensely. "Magic," he says softly to himself.

Later, Merlin walks down to the cells with a pitcher of water and a goblet. As he gets closer to Gwen's cell, he hears faint cry. He can't help but feel sad for what has happened between Arthur and her, but he isn't quite certain how any of it was possible.

"Gwen?" he says as the cell door is opened by one of the guards.

Gwen turns around quickly with tears falling down her cheeks, "Merlin!"

The guard leaves the two alone.

"I brought you some water," Merlin sets the pitcher and goblet on a log.

"Thank you, Merlin."

Silence as the servant observes Gwen.

Gwen is unable to look directly at her friend, "Don't look at me like that, Merlin. I'm so ashamed."

"What happened, Gwen? Tell me."

Gwen shakes her head and takes a seat on the mattress. "I had just left Arthur's chambers and was on my way home when Lancelot called out to me. We talked for a bit and…"

"And?"

"And all I remember is feeling this surge of guilt at first for his death and then a force…"

"A force?" asks the young man.

"A power that was pulling me towards…" Gwen shakes her head and looks away, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I honestly didn't know what I was doing."

Merlin listens quietly.

Gwen's tears start falling down her cheeks rapidly. "You know I would never do anything to hurt Arthur. I…" she pauses… "you know how much I care for him"

Merlin nods but feels it appropriate to ask, "What about Lancelot?"

Gwen looks up at her friend, "It was a relief to see him alive, but my feelings for Arthur cannot be matched."

Merlin knows this well and so he nods.

Gwen ponders, "Lancelot…" she wonders if she is even sane to say this. "Lancelot would never approach someone the way he did. The way he approached me seems so…"

"So?" Merlin is curious.

Gwen thinks of an appropriate word, "_bold_."

"Are you suggesting it is not Lancelot as we knew him?"

Gwen shakes her head, "No, I'm not." She is frustrated. "I don't know what I'm saying."

Though Gwen is unaware, Merlin knows exactly what she's saying and so he nods and slowly pulls out something from his pocket. "You didn't happen to be wearing this when all of this happened, did you?"

Gwen wipes away her tears and looks at the shiny object that Merlin's holding up. "Yes, Arthur had just given me that as a gift."

"Arthur?" says a confused Merlin.

"Yes, a betrothal gift," continues the woman, "I believe his uncle helped with the selection."

"I see," says Merlin as he quickly places the bracelet back in his pocket.

"Why do you ask?"

"You didn't feel anything odd when you put it on?"

Gwen thinks, "Now that you mention it, I did. I felt it so heavy on my wrist when Lancelot was getting closer to me. But I…" she stops and looks up at her friend, "What are you getting at, Merlin?"

Merlin sighs. "I think it's enchanted."

Shocked, Gwen looks down at Merlin's pocket, in which contains the _enchanted_ piece of jewelry.

Later, Merlin rushes into Gaius' quarters to find the old physician tending to Agravaine's wound. Arthur, now in his chainmail, stands to the side.

"Ah, Merlin," says Gaius as he dresses the knight's arm. "Fetch me another bowl of water."

Merlin curiously looks at Agravaine as he tends to the bowl.

"Again, I'm very sorry, sire. I can't imagine how he was able to overpower me and run away," says the conniving man.

"It is alright, Agravaine," says an expressionless Arthur. "You're safe. That is all that matters."

"I promise you, we will find that traitor, sire!"

Arthur nods and quietly exits the physician's quarters.

Merlin places a fresh bowl of water by Gaius' side and gestures at the door. Gaius silently nods, knowing very well that Arthur should not be alone.

Merlin exits the quarters.

He walks into Arthur chambers and finds the king leaning with his right foot on the window sill, staring out into the darkness. He doesn't look behind him, but is well aware that his servant had just entered his room.

Silence as Merlin stands by the table.

"I can't help it…" Arthur starts to speak softly.

Merlin continues to stay silent.

"I can't help how I am feeling right now. I can't…" he looks down and closes his eyes, "I can't tear away this feeling."

The young servant is very sad for his master.

"This feeling of hurt," Arthur slowly raises his voice. He looks out the window again, "As if my heart has been stabbed over and over again with my own sword."

Merlin sighs.

He turns his head and looks at his servant standing several feet away from him. "How could she do this to me?"

Merlin finds the need to defend his friend. "She didn't."

"I know what I saw!" Arthur shouts. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Merlin steps closer in earnest. "I know what you saw, Arthur, but…"

Arthur shakes his head, "I don't understand why."

"Arthur, you have to listen to me."

The king is oblivious to anything his servant is saying and so he releases the windowsill of his weight and walks towards the door. "I won't rest until I know why she did this to me."

"Arthur!" shouts Merlin but he is unable to stop his king from exiting the chambers. Instead he rushes out behind him.

To be continued… (continue on to final chapter)  
>- -<p>

So, another chapter.

I would like to thank you all once again. Your feedback and support are immensely appreciated. Will you please tell me what you thought of this segment? It's always a pleasure reading your thoughts.

Final segment will be up soon. Definitely before 4.09 airs. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author****'****s ****Note: **As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm confused as to where some of the scenes fit (if in fact, some of them fit in this particular episode). So I'm writing my own version of how this episode should play out. I hope you enjoy the final segment.

**Queen ****of ****Camelot** _(continued)_ – by AudiRox

Merlin rushes out the door after Arthur. "Arthur!" he shouts after him.

Arthur is determined to get answers. His heart is heavy and his mind is clouded by images he had wished he never saw.

Merlin manages to overtake the king and stand in front of him. Any other servant in Camelot would not be so bold, but their friendship is such that he was comfortable to stop the king or attempt to without any bad repercussions. "You can't!" he says louder than he had intended.

Arthur walks around his servant and keeps pushing forward with his head held low.

"Arthur!" Merlin whispers loudly and follows his master yet again. "Please listen to me. You can't go down there."

"And why not?" asks the king as he stops.

"You just can't," continues the servant lowering his voice considerably so that the couple of guards in the hallway cannot hear. "You cannot let anyone see you go down there. I will bring Gwen to you."

Arthur realizes that he would not have the privacy in the cell to speak to her. Now that he is king, he cannot make such rash decisions. And so he subtly nods and turns around.

Merlin sighs with relief as he briefly watches his king walk back up the hallway.

The young warlock inches closer to the cell in which Gwen silently sits. She looks down at the floor as she holds her knees close to her chest.

"Gwen?" says Merlin as he opens the cell with his newly acquired set of keys.

Though comforted by the sound of her dear friend's voice, she doesn't look up. Instead she continues to look at the floor of the rugged cell. "I have been in here too many times, Merlin." She slowly looks around at the dark and unpleasant cell.

Merlin sighs, and though he is to escort Gwen to Arthur, he finds it necessary to sit next to her on the mattress. "I agree."

"Camelot has brought me a lot of grief," says the woman. She looks at to her right, at Merlin. "My mother didn't live to see me grow up to be a woman; my father was accused of sorcery and then killed. I was accused of it myself, more than I'd like to recall. Why am I still here, Merlin? This kingdom has brought me so much pain."

The young man sees his friend's puffy eyes and can't help but feel a sense of sadness for her. "It has also brought you a lot of happiness," he reminds her.

"Yet, this is how it ends?"

Merlin turns to her, "Everything will be fine, Gwen, I promise. Once we let Arthur know that you were enchanted…"

Gwen cuts in as she shakes her head, "It's not going to work, Merlin. I have no proof that I was under a spell."

"I have the bracelet," says Merlin as he points at his pocket.

"And what are we going to say to Arthur that will erase the imagery from his mind of me and Lancelot? That the bracelet he got me as a gift was the reason for my actions? Or that his dear uncle Agravaine is not to be trusted?" She sighs and looks away, "It's not going to work, Merlin. I'm afraid my destiny is to keep visiting down here." She looks back at Merlin and smiles sweetly through her teary eyes.

"I will think of something, Gwen. I promise."

Silence as Gwen returns her attention to the floor.

Merlin isn't fond of what he is about to say next, but he is commanded and so he continues, "Arthur wants to see you."

Moments later, Gwen enters the dark throne room to find Arthur sitting on his throne, resting his forehead on his fisted hand. She slowly walks along the aisle that had been halfway prepared for what would've been a wedding.

The sound of delicate footsteps makes Arthur raise his head slightly, but he cannot make himself look directly at her.

"Merlin said you wanted to see me, Ar…" she corrects herself, "sire." Nervously, she stands by the side wall and looks at a calmer king. Calmer than he had been earlier that day.

Silence.

Gwen leans against the wall and looks down at her hands. She uses as much energy as she has to stay where she is and not run to him.

"Do you want to be with him?" he asks softly.

This surprises her and so she looks up quickly, "Sire?"

"Tell me. Is it Lancelot that you wish to be with?"

"No," she shakes her head. "It is not Lancelot I want, it is…" she stops herself for what she wants does not matter.

"I know of your past, your past with him. His disappearance may have caused you to settle… for me."

Gwen shakes her head rapidly and steps forward, "My past with him is a result of being lonely and helpless, especially after being told by _you_ that we had no future!"

Arthur looks at her for the first time since earlier that day.

Gwen takes another step forward, "I beg you, Arthur. What happened earlier was not real."

"Yet the image I have in my head continues to torture me."

Silence as Gwen realizes what she is up against. She cannot win. Arthur may never get passed it.

The king gets up from his throne and walks to the other side of the room, "I cannot handle any of this anymore. After all we've been through this past year, the last thing I wanted was for my heart to be so brutally wounded by the one person I… _loved_… the most."

Gwen can't help but hang on the one word, "_Loved?__"_ she whispers to herself. Tears start to fill her eyes but Arthur surprises her even further…

"You're free to go and do as you wish."

With these words, Arthur leaves Guinevere alone in the dark and empty throne room.

Later that evening, Merlin walks into Gaius' (and his) quarters to find the old physician looking through pages of a book.

Gaius looks up, "How is she?"

"Elyan took her home," says Merlin as he sits in front of Gaius.

"And Arthur?"

Merlin shrugs, "He hasn't said a word."

Gaius sighs, "What a confusing ordeal."

Merlin nods but looks at the book. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to figure out how Lancelot seems to have cheated death."

"If it is in fact, Lancelot."

Gaius sighs, "We know for certain Agravaine is involved, which means Morgana is involved. She must have found a way to bring him back."

"We have no proof that," he pulls out the bracelet from his pocket, "until we find the jeweler."

"We have to clear Gwen's name and reveal Agravaine's true nature."

"You have to talk to Arthur, Gaius," says the young man.

"Me? Why me?" asks Gaius.

"He trusts you. Especially after all that has happened the past few weeks, he will trust you if you were to tell him that all of this is a result of magic."

Gaius shakes his head.

"Please, Gaius. For Gwen."

Of course the old physician cannot say no to that. "Alright, I will go to him first thing in the morning."

Merlin smiles but cautiously hands Gaius the bracelet. "You may need this."

The next morning, Gaius enters the council room with Merlin behind him to find Agravaine standing next to Arthur.

Both Arthur and Agravaine look at the old man.

"Yes, Gaius?" asks Arthur.

"I was wondering if I may have a word with you, my lord."

"Of course," nods the king.

Agravaine moves to the back of the room and starts to observe keenly as Gaius watches his words.

"It's a matter concerning Guinevere, sire."

Arthur tries to hold onto his composure and so takes a moment to reply. "What about her?"

Agravaine now starts to pace in the back but what Gaius reveals next makes him pause.

The old physician holds up a bracelet. "Have you seen this before, sire?"

Arthur stares at the piece of jewelry for a moment, "Yes, I have. It was a gift for… " He becomes uneasy, "I don't see how this is relevant, Gaius."

"I believe this, sire," the old man holds up the piece, "is the reason for yesterday."

"What do you mean?" asks the king.

"I have reason to believe that this bracelet is enchanted, sire."

Agravaine steps forward in protest, "What! Of course not!"

Arthur is surprised. "Enchanted? That can't be."

"I'm almost certain, sire. This is the reason for the actions of Guinevere. The enchantment only works when it is worn by the person that it's intended for."

Arthur curiously looks at Merlin. He seems to remember Merlin say something similar… that Gwen was not herself. And so he looks at Agravaine.

"I promise you, sire. You purchased that from a trusted jeweler. One from this very kingdom!"

"Then you have no problem with him being question?" asks Gaius with all is wisdom.

Agravaine stammers a bit, "O-of… of course not. I will bring him to you, myself."

Arthur's curiosity makes him walk closer Gaius and take the bracelet in his hand. "Thank you, Gaius. We will revisit this once the jeweler is brought in."

Gaius nods, "Yes, sire."

As soon as Gaius and Merlin take their leave, Agravaine steps closer to Arthur. "Surely you believe me, sire? Whatever enchantment the old physician claims, I had no part in it. You can trust me with your life."

Arthur is still trying to piece the events of yesterday together but he looks away from the bracelet, "Yes, uncle. But I would like to see the jeweler today."

"Of course, sire." Agravaine takes a moment to look at Arthur and then he leaves.

Later, around noon, Merlin walks into Arthur chambers with a tray of food and beverage. He finds Arthur staring out the window. Merlin's appearance doesn't interrupt his gaze. As Merlin sets the table, he wonders if Arthur is looking out his window in hopes to find Gwen in the courtyard.

"You know, she's arranging to leave Camelot," reveals Merlin.

His servant's words affect him and so the king turns his head to face him. "What do you mean?"

I saw her earlier. "She's packing up her things. Whatever she can carry with her."

A concerned expression blankets his face. "She plans on leaving today?"

"I-I don't believe she will leave today, but soon," nods Merlin.

"Where will she go? She doesn't have any family outside of Camelot."

Merlin shakes his head as he continues to set the table with Arthur's afternoon meal.

Arthur looks away again and takes a seat. "I now see how I may have acted irrationally."

Merlin is almost pleased to hear Arthur admit it.

"Especially if sorcery was involved. If it is true, that she was enchanted…"

Merlin cuts in earnestly, "Isn't Gwen's word enough?"

An expression of guilt takes over Arthur's face and he nods, "It is. I let a moment's image cloud my mind and my heart."

A subtle smile appears on Merlin's face. "You should go to her."

Arthur realizes the same. "You're right." He gets on his feet but a loud knock on his door interrupts him. "Come!"

Sir Leon enters in haste, "Sire, Lord Agravaine waits for you downstairs."

Arthur nods and walks out the door.

Merlin takes a moment to wonder what Agravaine has cooked up this time. But he wastes no more time, and rushes out behind his master.

The old jeweler is restrained by two guards.

"My king, I beg you. I have no part in magic!"

"But you admit that this bracelet is the work of sorcery?" asks a stern Arthur with Merlin and Gaius behind him.

The old man whimpers, "She told me she would kill me, sire! She threatened my family. I have children and grandchildren." The man starts to cry.

"_She_?" asks Arthur. "Who threatened you?"

Agravaine observes quietly, hoping that all goes well.

"Lady Morgana, sire" cries the old man. "I tried to resist, but she is ruthless, my lord."

"Morgana?" says Arthur. He briefly looks at Merlin and the court physician and sighs.

Agravaine feels it appropriate to chime in, "Of course, my lord. All makes sense now!"

Merlin subtly looks at Gaius, who seems to be rolling his eyes.

"Morgana may have caught wind of the news of your impending marriage to Guinevere," Agravaine continues.

"And what of _Lancelot_?" asks the king.

"I had no part in that, sire!" says the old man.

"Gaius?" turns the king to his trusted physician.

"I'm not certain, sire, but whatever Morgana did to… resurrect Lancelot, she enlisted the help of someone powerful, someone who practices the dark arts. What we saw was just the shell of Lancelot as we knew him, sire."

Agravaine stands quietly.

"My king?" whimpers the old man. "Please forgive me."

Arthur nods subtly. "Next time you or your family is threatened, I encourage you to come to us directly."

The old man nods rapidly, "Yes, sire!"

Arthur looks at the guards. "He is free to go."

Merlin and Gaius aren't buying the old man's story but they have no say in his fate, and so they just sigh.

Agravaine steps closer, "I feel I have to apologize, sire. I am to blame for this mess."

Arthur takes a good look at his uncle, "Were you aware of the sorcery?"

"No, my lord. Of course not!"

"Then you have nothing to apologize for."

Agravaine can't help but feel as if Arthur's trust in him is wearing off, but he takes a step back as Arthur turns to Merlin and subtly nods.

"You know what to do," Arthur nods at his loyal servant.

"Gwen!" shouts Merlin as he forces himself into her house.

"Merlin?" Gwen looks up. "What is it?"

Merlin slows down as he sees all the things Gwen had started to pack. "Arthur wants to see you."

Gwen sighs.

Merlin smiles and looks at his friend, he takes her hands in his and sits next to her on the bench. "Everything is alright now. It is all as it should be!"

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur knows you were enchanted and Lancelot was something Morgana conjured up to break the two of you apart. He knows the truth, Gwen!"

Gwen smiles tentatively and looks down at her hand and realizes she hadn't taken off the ring he had placed on her index finger just a few days ago.

Moments later, Arthur paces in his chambers. When he hears a knock on the massive doors, he stops pacing and responds, "Come!"

Gwen enters and stays by the door. "You asked to see me, sire."

Arthur can't help but smile at her appearance. Excitedly, he takes a couple of steps closer to her, but restrains himself and compromises by standing just a few feet away from her. "Thank you for coming."

Gwen can't seem to look directly at him, but she nods subtly.

"Guinevere… I…" starts Arthur. "I hope you forgive me for…"

Gwen shakes her head, "Please, sire. Do not apologize to me. It seems we were all fooled."

Arthur notices Gwen's formality. "But, I let this go as far it did. I should've trusted you."

"If I were in your place, sire, I may have reacted the same," Gwen tries to comfort Arthur.

Arthur sighs. "Always being reasonable." He takes a couple of steps towards her, but her reaction makes him freeze in place.

Gwen takes a couple of steps back – with her back to the door. "Sire…" she shakes her head.

"Gwen?" asks the king nervously.

Tears start to fill her eyes. She has cried too many times in the past couple of days than she would like to admit. "I can't, Arthur."

"Guinevere?"

"I can't imagine what rumors are circling around this kingdom. But I know they can't be good for you or for Camelot."

"I don't care for rumors."

"You should. It's your kingdom."

"What are you saying?"

"Marrying the daughter of a blacksmith is already not appropriate and other kingdoms will look down on it. But what has happened the past few days…" she shakes her head, "I can't imagine how much that will hurt your alliances if I were to continue on as if nothing happened."

"Don't say that." says Arthur.

She wipes her tears, hoping that will be the last of them. She takes off the ring and hands it to Arthur, "I cannot marry you, sire."

Arthur is speechless.

Gwen takes a deep breath and continues, "I'm leaving Camelot." She tries to stay strong by continues with much emotion, "I will always think of you fondly. And I will miss you immensely."

With these words, she turns to exit his chambers, but Arthur gently grabs her arm. "Guinevere, don't…"

Tears start flooding her eyes as she shakes her head and releases her arm, "It shouldn't be this _hard_ to be with the one you love. Goodbye, Arthur."

Arthur is frozen in place by her words. He helplessly stands by the door as Guinevere rushes out and down the hallway.

Moments later, Agravaine hurries on horseback deep into the woods. He pulls the reigns and stops for a man wearing a hooded cloak… standing by his own horse. A few feet from him, a woman in black stands along the bank of the lake.

"You have served me well," says Agravaine. He throws a pouch of coins to the hooded man.

The man catches the pouch and pulls down his hood to reveal that it is in fact the old jeweler. "Of course, my lord!" The old man looks over at the woman near the lake.

Agravaine takes another look at the jeweler and gestures, "Off with you!"

The old man gets on his horse and rides away.

Agravaine dismounts his horse and walks over to the woman, who is staring at the lake. "Where is Lancelot?"

"I have returned him," says Morgana still looking deep into the water.

"Could we not have made use of him?" asks the man as he looks over the surface.

"What good is a dead man? Besides, I'm not interested in his fate. You have failed me yet again, Agravaine," says Morgana without turning around. "It seems Gwen's innocence has been proven."

"Ahh, but all is not lost yet, my lady."

Morgana slowly turns to face her accomplice. "What do you mean?"

"Guinevere is leaving Camelot."

Morgana is confused, "Leaving Camelot?"

"And Arthur is not following her. Seems there will be no wedding in Camelot anytime soon."

A hint of a smile appears on Morgana's face. "I see."

Later that night, Merlin enters the physician's quarters to find Gaius preparing their evening meal.

"Ah, Merlin. There you are."

Merlin takes off his jacket and hangs it by the door. "What a day!" he takes a seat at the table.

"How is she?"

"Gwen?" asks Merlin. "I don't think she will change her mind. I will try to talk to her again in the morning. Talk her out of leaving Camelot."

"You should let it be, Merlin," says the old man as he serves Merlin some chicken.

"But Arthur and Gwen belong together, Gaius. I know it!"

Gaius smiles and takes a seat with his own plate of food, "You know that there's something far greater than any magic, don't you?"

Merlin looks at Gaius.

"Love, Merlin. And true love will always be victorious."

"Hmm," says the young warlock.

"What?" asks the old physician.

"I remember the great dragon saying something very similar to me a few years ago."

"Really?"

"It was when Arthur was under a spell and pursuing Lady Vivian," he remembers. "True love broke the spell."

"Ah," says Gaius. He sighs and continues, "No amount of magic, good or bad, will keep those two apart, Merlin."

Merlin keenly listens.

"It may not be today, tomorrow, or many moons from now. But I'm certain Guinevere will find her way back to Arthur."

Merlin looks at his mentor in hopes that he is in fact correct. "I hope so."

The end.  
>-<p>

So that's my episode. So many possibilities for how and when A/G get back together, but I do believe they do not get back together by the end of the 4.09.

First of all, I want you to know that I deliberately left out the scene of Arthur shaking Guinevere as I just cannot imagine what that's about. If it were to go anywhere in my story, it would probably be in the scene in the throne room where Arthur releases Gwen.

Secondly but most importantly, I would like to thank you for your support. I absolutely love hearing from you and hope that in the future, I may have enough time to write again.

Please do let me know what you thought of my episode and any feedback you'd like to offer in regards to my fanfiction and/or your opinion on Merlin, in general.

Once again, I cannot thank you enough. Hope you enjoy the "real" 4.09 this week!


End file.
